That day
by Mitskuni Haninozuka
Summary: the day narumi lost to kiri in the competition.


I woke up at 8:30 A.M. one Saturday. I was exited because I was going to another competition, it was obvious that I would win,no doubt about that because I am the best in japan.

"Shogo!! Hurry up and come eat ur break fast!!"(narumi's mom)

"coming mom!!"(narumi)

I hurried down the stairs, I I wanted to get there early to see all my opponents, even though I knew I would beat them all. I got down stairs my little sister chisami who is 5 years old hugged me.

"Good luck Onii-Sama!!"

I broke out in a rash and yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME CHISAMI!! YOU KNOW I GET HIVES!!"

"sorry onii-sama…."

Then I ate the pancakes that the maid-san made for breakfast.when I was done I said,

"yum….thanks for the breakfast. I gotta go now."

"now…….wait shogo……aren't you giving your mother a hug before you leave??"

"mom…..no…..you know I don't like hugs…besides im going to break out again.!"

"please Shogo…for me??"

"ok….but hurry….hurry before I change my mind."

"ok .. thnx Shogo!"

Narumi's mom said and then she hugged me tightly….

"mom……mom…..i….cant…..breathe…"

"oh…sorry shogo."

Then I left to the competition. I went in my dad's limo.when I got there I was even more exited than before.

"here we are young master shogo"

"thnks"

Then I got out and walked into the place where the competition was being held.when I went inside I looked around and saw a lot of kids that looked about my age. They probably thought they could win….but aslong as I was here they woulnt stand a chance.it was only a few minutes after looking at everybody that I saw HER. She was so pretty. She had her hair in curls and wrapped in pig tails….she wore a pink shirt that said "girl" on it, she was also wearing a skirt. to me she was "17" because I didn't know her name YET.but I would find out. I was going to ask for her name.i just kept staring at her until she saw me.then she smiled at me and I looked away blushing. I thought,"im going to show off my skills for her.when I win, im going to ask for her name.im going to invite her to my house to show her everything I know about haircutting"

I kept staring at her until someone said through the speaker,

"will all the contestants please take their spots"…

So I walked to the table that had my number on it…. Of course the number"1".

I had to style a doll's hair….easy as pie. Then the contest started. I out my doll's hair into 2 pigtails. Then I made her hair into twisties and I also styled her bangs. The theme of her make0up was pink. I put pink eye liner, eye shadow, blush, lipstick. I finished just in time. The judges started walking around, which was pointless because I woul win any way. Then some body said through the speaker.

" and the winner is…….(drumroll)……. Number 17!! And number 17 is just a third grader!! Amaing!!

Then she went up to the stage to get her prize."NO!! ALL MY GOALS ARE RUINED! MY DREAM OF BEING 1ST PLACE EVERY YEAR HAS BEEN SMASHED TO PIECES!! I WILL AVENGE MYSELF!! I SWEAR REVENGE AGAINST THAT GIRL!!I HATE HER!!"(NARU'S THOUGHTS)

"and second place goes to……..(drumroll) number 1" I had to go up to the stage and stand next to her…..my one and only love…..i swear never to fall in love ever again because this girl broke my heart. I looked at her and she looked back at me…. Smiling proudly.

Then it was over. We had to get our stuff then go home. I packed my stuff quickly because I had a plan. So that I would never forget this day I would take her doll and leave mine behind. I walked top her table and she was barely picking up her stuff. She just stared at me and again she smiled…. What was with her and smiling at me??it made me blush.her doll was on the table,I put mine next to her's and she looked at me confused. Then I picked up hers and ran like hell.i hear her yell after me,

"Hey! Wait!thats mine!!"

I ran all the way to my house. When I got home my mom said,

"How did it go shogo?"

"bad!i lost! I got stupid second place!!"

"awwww…..but shogo… there is always next year."

"NO MOM BECAUSE MY DREAM WAS TO WIN EVERY YEAR!!"

Then I ran to my room and trained harder for my revenge because I knew I would never forget that day.


End file.
